


В последний раз

by kira_sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: В последний день перед попыткой Разведкорпуса вернуть Шиганшину Леви и Эрвин проводят время вместе.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 8





	В последний раз

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Last Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111795) by [i_heart_danchou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_heart_danchou/pseuds/i_heart_danchou). 



— Да ни за что не поверю! — ворчит Конни, кидая подушкой в Сашу. — Они просто… друзья! Даже не друзья — сослуживцы! — он выглядит раздраженным. — Ты не можешь утверждать, что любые два привлекательных человека… ну, ты знаешь, занимаются сексом!

— Конни, — голос Микасы резкий и холодный, серые глаза блестят в искусственной темноте. — Эрен пытается отдохнуть. Потише.

За день до попытки вернуть Шиганшину всем солдатам приказано выспаться днем в качестве подготовки к долгой ночи. Шторы задернуты, комнаты тесные и неудобные, нервы на пределе.

— Конни, ты не смотришь на картину в целом! Не замечаешь подтекста! — продолжает Саша восторженным голосом. — Как они смотрят друг на друга. И эта их долгая история отношений, о которой никто ничего не знает… Конни, такие вещи говорят сами за себя! Ох, командор, вы такой высокий и красивый! Я последую за вами хоть на край Земли! — у нее на руках носки, которые она заставляет разговаривать друг с другом. — Ох, Леви, ты такой способный и привлекательный, я не могу устоять перед твоим подземным очарованием! К-командор! — она хихикает, приближая левую руку к правой. — К-капитан!

Носки начинают целоваться; выразительные чавкающие звуки, которые издает Саша, заставляют остальных ошарашенно замолчать.

— Ох, Эрвин… возьми меня! Ах-х-х…

— Саша! — лицо Конни буквально пылает, впрочем, как и лица Жана, Эрена и Армина. — Ты с катушек слетела! Извращенка!

Слышится смех, нескольких человек забавляет кукольное шоу, в котором Чулоквин и Носкви идут вместе в город.

— Саша, — ругается Микаса, поднимаясь с кровати, но Армин останавливает ее.

— Все в порядке, — говорит он с улыбкой. — Нам это нужно.

Возможно, им не так уж долго осталось жить. Возможно, это последний раз, когда они вот так проводят время вместе, последний раз здоровы, последний раз смеются.

— Эй! — резкий голос взрезает спокойный воздух комнаты, и все разом замолкают. — Вы должны отдыхать. Забыли, что завтра мы сражаемся за будущее человечества? Тч, — Леви выглядит безразличным, его глаза блестят, взгляд падает на руки Саши. — Марш спать. Кто-нибудь разбудит вас, когда придет время.

Он захлопывает за собой дверь, игнорируя перешептывания, все еще доносящиеся из комнаты. Чертовы дети.

А затем идет проверить, как там Эрвин, потому что это то, что Леви делает всегда. Он ни капли не удивлен, когда находит того за столом, обдумывающим стратегию сражения в ...надцатый раз.

Эрвин поднимает на него взгляд уставших, но ясных глаз и заставляет себя слабо улыбнуться.

— Я так понимаю, они не отдыхают?

— Ты тоже, — Леви садится на стол, в какой-то степени наслаждаясь, что так может смотреть на Эрвина сверху вниз. — Хотя бы попытайся поспать. Ты уже знаешь этот чертов план до мельчайших подробностей. Я покараулю.

Но он знает, что Эрвин не будет отдыхать. Знает, что внутренности Эрвина будто завязаны в твердые узлы, а сердце загнанно бьется, и все должно быть идеально, прежде чем он позволит себе роскошь передышки. Так что Леви поднимается и делает ему чай — делает чай им обоим, потому что в ином случае Эрвин что-то заподозрит.

— Держи, — говорит Леви, и Эрвин улыбается, потому что чай заварен именно так, как он любит.

— Спасибо, Леви, — говорит он мягко, откладывает листы бумаги и делает глоток.

Потому что это то, чем является Леви для Эрвина. Безопасным пространством для его доброты, человеком, который дает ему возможность быть мягким и сердечным, пока весь мир видит в нем монстра. Человеком, который знает его настолько всеобъемлюще, что иногда им даже не нужны слова, чтобы понять друг друга.

Никакого отчаянного секса в кабинете — ладно, так было раньше, когда-то очень давно, но теперь Эрвин командор, Леви капитан, а после ранения Эрвина это стало… непросто — никаких запретных поцелуев и мучений из-за того, что жизнь мешает любви. Только доверие, уважение, общее стремление к одному и тому же невозможному будущему.

У Леви в горле ком, он сглатывает его вместе с чаем. Эрвин сосредоточенно хмурит брови, небольшая прядь волос спадает ему на глаза. В развороте его плеч чувствуется напряжение, челюсти крепко сжаты.

Через двадцать четыре часа они оба могут быть мертвы. Через двадцать четыре часа Леви может остаться один в этом замкнутом и жестоком мире, и лишь воспоминания о голосе Эрвина будут заставлять его бороться дальше.

— Эрвин, — говорит он внезапно. — Давай приляжем. Нам обоим нужно отдохнуть.

Эрвин собирается возразить, но видит что-то похожее на боль в глазах Леви и уступает. Леви берет его за запястье, и они ложатся на две узкие кровати, сдвинутые вместе. Рама деревянного каркаса между ними неприятно давит.

— Леви… — начинает Эрвин, убирая волосы с его лица.

— Да, — отвечает Леви. Берет Эрвина за руку и сплетает их пальцы. — Я знаю.

Никакого поспешного срывания одежды, никаких яростных поцелуев или орального секса, только тишина и тепло. Леви не обращает внимания на твердую деревянную перегородку, впивающуюся ему в бок, придвигаясь ближе к Эрвину. Слышит, как бьется под рубашкой его сердце, чувствует тепло его кожи. Мягкие губы касаются волос Леви, и он позволяет себе этот момент удовольствия.

Дыхание Эрвина замедляется, становится ровным и глубоким, толчки воздуха невесомо щекочут макушку.

«Хорошо, — думает Леви, — ему нужно поспать».

Он закрывает глаза и думает о том, что они, возможно, в последний ли раз лежат вот так вместе.

Ему нехорошо, и сон не приходит.


End file.
